La Sangre No Forma Familias
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Damian no está nada convencido de realmente tener "hermanos" mayores y se lo deja muy en claro a Bruce... Contiene CP... No poseo más que la trama de la historia...


**La Sangre no forma Familias, Damian **

**London Wayne, espero que te guste :) **

**Gracias por leer n.n Por favor comenten que opinan en un Review o PM!**

Batman estacionó el BatiMóvil no muy contento. Aquella noche se suponía que irrumpirían una de las "reuniones de negocios" del Pingüino, pero en su lugar tan sólo le habían dado un susto, dándole la suficiente oportunidad como para escapar… todo gracias a un pequeño de 9 años que justo en ese momento viajaba en el asiento del copiloto. Menos mal que no había sido un villano realmente peligroso como el Joker o Two Face.

-Bájate- le ordenó con voz severa, pero tan calmada como pudo.

Damian rodó los ojos a su padre desde detrás de la máscara. No podía creer que en verdad estuviese molesto con él. si el plan de Drake hubiese sido bueno, no debería de caberle duda de que lo hubiese seguido, pero como no lo había sido pues no le quedó más remedio que ignorarlo y hacer lo que mejor le pareció.

-Tt- hizo su característico ruidito antes de bajar, dejándole claro que le valía un comino si estaban o no enojados con él. fue rápidamente a cambiarse y guardar su uniforme. No tenía muchas ganas de ser Robin en ese justo momento.

Casi al instante, la motocicleta de Dick se estacionó a unos cuantos metros de ellos, saltando del vehículo tan pronto como éste se detuvo.

-¿Qué fue eso, pequeño D?- inquirió mucho más tranquilo que Bruce una vez que vio a Damian caminar hacia ellos en su ropa de civil, que en ese momento consistía en unos pants y una camiseta roja de manga larga- ¿Qué pasó allá afuera?-

Bruce bajó del auto a tiempo para escuchar la pregunta de Brcue y la no muy gentil respuesta de su hijo menor.

-Tt… No pasó nada importante, Grayson. No me molestes- espetó el mocoso, cruzado de brazos.

-Damian- gruñó el hombre en el traje de Batman- no le hables así a Dick, que él está comportándose con mayor tranquilidad de la que alguien normal tendría-

Ahora que no estaban en patrulla podía utilizar nombres, lo cual era bueno, ya que a veces cuando gritaba "Robin" con un tono de los mil diablos, todos los muchachos volteaban. En cambio, si decía Damian, tan sólo volteaba el inculpado.

Justo en ese momento, las motocicletas de Tim y Jason entraron casi simultáneamente a la BatiCueva.

-¡Pequeño idiota!- le insultó Jason, quitándose su casco de Red Hood- ¡¿En qué diantres estabas pensando?! ¿Sabes qué? Olvida eso… ¡No pensabas!- gritó- ¡Casi nos atrapan por tu culpa!-

-Oye, cálmate- se metió Dick, pero su hermano no le dedicó ni una mirada.

-Jason, no insultes a tu hermano- le reprendió Bruce, quien en serio no estaba de humor para jugar a "quien inventa el sobre nombre más creativo".

-Jason tiene razón- intervino Tim, bajando de su motocicleta- tuvimos que conducir por los estrechos, rompiendo casi cada ley de tráfico existente para dejar atrás a los hombres del Pingüino-

-Y todo por culpa de cierto mocoso egocéntrico- añadió Jason, camino a los casilleros.

Damian estaba que le hervía la sangre. No le hacía gracia que ese "criminal demente", como lo llamaba, se hubiese mudado a la casa de su padre aun después de lo que había hecho. La regla #1 de Batman era no matar y eso era lo único que Red Hood hacía. ¿Aun así se atrevía a acusarlo de haber mostrado un rendimiento deficiente?

-Al menos no soy un Robin fracasado que terminó como zombi sociópata- replicó, apretando los puños.

Jason entrecerró los ojos con rabia contenida, pero desvió un poco la mirada. Sentía que si continuaba viendo al crío terminaría atacándolo.

-No aún- respondió entre dientes el Antihéroe.

-Damian, escucha- comenzó Tim, también molesto pero más controlado que Jason y Damian- El plan era muy bueno. Nos va a costar mucho trabajo volver a tener una oportunidad así-

-De acuerdo, basta- ordenó Bruce. Tanta pelea no ayudaban en lo absoluto.

-Sí, de seguro aún podemos hacer algo- le apoyó Dick. Él sabía que a pesar de que Bruce estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para no gritar a nadie, pero también era plenamente consciente de que eso no siempre era una buena señal.

Damian, en cambio, los ignoró por completo a ambos.

-¡Cállate, Drake, eres tan inútil como tu estúpido plan!- espetó el menor de los Robins, antes de agregar con sarna- Ojala Todd no fuera tan imbécil y te hubiera matado cuando pudo!-

Jason levantó la vista y le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Esa era una parte de su vida que le daba mucha vergüenza recordar, ni hablar de que otros se la recordaran.

Bruce también se indignó. Damian se estaba pasando de la raya. Apenas iba a abrir la boca para hacerlo callar cuando su otro hijo decidió defenderse.

-Oye, mocoso, yo no…- comenzó a protestar Jason.

-¡Y tú!- le interrumpió Damian a él también- ¡Tú no perteneces aquí tampoco! ¡Eres sólo un error de mi padre y un criminal demente que pertenece a Arkham! ¡Te hubieras quedado muerto, por todo lo que me importa!-

Antes de que pudiese soltar otro de sus floridos cumplidos, Bruce se lo echó sobre el hombro y comenzó a subir rumbo a la mansión, ignorando en todo momento las protestas, patadas y puños del niño. Siguió directo hasta su estudio, donde entró cerrando la puerta tras él.

Bajó al niño en el sofá que estaba ahí dentro y se puso de cuclillas frente a él, sosteniéndolo de los hombros para que no se fuera.

Entre tanta indignación que sintió Damian al ser llevado ahí a fuerzas, hasta el temperamento perdió.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!- le exigió, bueno, más bien le gritó a la cara.

Bruce se quedó perplejo. Se lo hubiera esperado de cualquier otro hijo suyo, incluso Tim perdía los estribos de vez en cuando, pero de Damian… Y no es que Damian jamás fuese grosero o irrespetuoso, pero nunca antes le había levantado la voz, no así.

-No me hables así, Damian, que soy tu padre- le regañó una vez que salió de su asombro. No gritó, pero le habló en una voz tan severa que dejaba clarísimo lo molesto que estaba.

Damian se le quedó viendo, pero se calmó al ver lo enojado que su padre se había puesto. Sabía que no debía de haberle gritado, ¡pero es que todo era tan injusto! No era su culpa que siempre todos escuchasen a los estúpidos planes de Drake. Si no le hicieran caso a la primera, él no hubiese tenido necesidad de intervenir.

Bruce pareció leerle la mirada, porque ese fue el primer tema que abordó.

-Escúchame muy bien, Damian, si no estás de acuerdo con una estrategia, sea por el motivo que sea, me lo dices y veo que podemos hacer o en todo caso no participas si no te parece- le indicó- pero jamás (y repito: jamás) actúes sólo sin avisarle a nadie-

-Tt- Damian frunció el ceño pero desvió la mirada para no demostrar de una manera tan cínica lo poco que el regaño le importaba.

-Te estoy hablando en serio- replicó Bruce. Ya no tenía la capucha puesta, pero aún llevaba la armadura de Batman… y aun así el niño andaba con esa actitud.

-Mira, la idea no era que la misión fracasara…- comenzó Damian, fastidiado.

-No se trata de eso. Alguien pudo haber salido lastimado o…. ¡Pudo haber pasado algo grave!- espetó pare evitar decir en voz alta la palabra "muerto".

A Bruce aún le afectaba mucho lo que había sucedido hace años con Jason y la sola idea de que algo así se pudiese repetir era demasiado para él.

-Yo sé cuidarme- contestó el chico entre dientes.

Bruce se quedó observando en silencio a su hijo menor. Sabía muy bien que Damian era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo… pero, de nuevo, igual lo había sido Jason…

-Lo sé- respondió, suavizando un poco la voz y el agarre en los hombros del muchacho- pero eres mi hijo, Damian, mi hijo pequeño…Te amo… -

En eso la voz de Bruce se negó a salir, amenazando con quebrarse. Damian lo volteó a ver, sorprendido de haber escuchado esas palabras de su padre. Está bien que él era un poco más afectuoso que su madre- era uno de los efectos a largo plazo de convivir con Grayson- pero eso no significaba que fuese por ahí declarando a gritos su amor por el mundo.

-No quiero que nada malo te pase, y si para eso tengo que prohibirte volver a patrullar pues lo haré-

-¡No!- se alarmó Damian inmediatamente- ¡No puedes!-

-De hecho sí puedo, hijo, y, si tengo que, lo haré-

-¡No, padre, por favor no hagas eso!- pidió desesperadamente- Haré lo que sea… seguiré los estúpidos planes de Drake y…-

-Ese es otro tema muy importante- le cortó el hombre- Tanto pleito con tus hermanos se tiene que acabar-

Damian se puso rojo de coraje y se zafó los hombros del agarre del hombre.

Pero claro, todo se trataba de ellos. Siempre todo era acerca de ellos… Damian no lo entendía; él era el hijo de verdad, ¡si lo tenía a él por qué insistía en que Todd y Drake estuviesen con ellos?... ¿qué con él no era suficiente?...

-¡Esos no son mis hermanos- volvió a gritar, claramente tomando a Bruce con la guardia baja- sino unos malditos huérfanos que tuviste el error de recoger!-

Antes de que se diese cuenta, su padre ya se había sentado también en el sofá y lo colocaba no muy gentilmente sobre su regazo.

-¡¿Qué haces?! Yo…- Damian comenzó a reclamar, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte dolor que sólo había experimentado un par de veces antes… aunque nunca en esa posición tan incómodamente ridícula.

Si el joven ninja había recibido palmadas previamente, habían sido literalmente en un par de ocasiones, y tan sólo una de advertencia. En esos casos, Damian había captado a la primera y se había comportado… En esta ocasión, sin embargo, nadie le había advertido nada, Bruce había ido directo al castigo.

Cuando el jovencito sintió más de tres palmadas- que fue lo que calculó que su padre consideraría suficiente- comenzó a alarmarse, aunque no lo demostró y trató con todas sus fuerzas de permanecer estoico. Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo y en unos siete minutos ya tenía lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas. Aun así, el chico no había proferido ni un sonido.

La verdad es que a Damian no se le ocurrió pensar jamás en que su padre pudiese tener un brazo ni tan fuerte ni tan pesado, pero dolía… y mucho.

Bruce no quería seguir, pero se obligó a hacerlo. Una tras otra las palmadas eran descargadas rápidamente y con fuerza sobre el pobre trasero y los muslos del chiquillo, quien en un momento dado ya no aguantó y dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado… el cual fue sólo el inicio de una larga serie de desgarradores sollozos.

Su padre le dio 10 palmadas más antes de detenerse. Sin embargo, Damian siguió llorando como si no hubiera mañana. Bruce le acarició la espalda durante un rato, pero le preocupaba que su hijo se calmaba ni un poco. Momentos después, lo sentó en su regazo y lo rodeó con sus brazos, dejando que Damian se aferrara a él como si su vida dependiese de ello.

De pronto, balbuceó algo entre lágrimas que hizo que los ojos del tipo se abrieran mucho por la sorpresa.

-Por favor, Padre, n..no me re..greses co..n Ma…Madre-

Bruce tardó un poco en procesar lo que había escuchado. No podía creer que eso fuera lo que había escuchado pero, una vez que lo asimiló, le golpeó de lleno. ¿Por qué Damian creía que podría siquiera considerar enviarlo de vuelta con Talia?

Se separó un poco de su hijo tan sólo para ver si hablaba en serio, provocando que este levantara el rostro y le dirigiese la mirada más triste que alguna vez hubiese recibido. Segundos después, lo volvió a sostener con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Hijo, claro que no- le aseguró- Tu lugar está aquí; conmigo, con Alfred y con tus hermanos-

Los sollozos de Damian lentamente se habían ido convirtiendo a un leve hipo. El chico sorbió los mocos, secándose éstos y las lágrimas en el torso de la armadura de Batman antes de reunir la compostura suficiente para replicar en una voz temblorosa.

-No son…-

-Claro que sí, Damian- le interrumpió Bruce, aunque sin soltarlo- y no sólo ellos son tus hermanos, sino que Alfred es como un abuelo para ti, ¿o me vas a decir que no?-

El chico abrió los ojos, algo tomado por sorpresa con la repentina intromisión del mayordomo en el tema.

-Lo es- respondió cauteloso.

-Somos una familia- continuó Bruce, complacido con la respuesta de su hijo- Los hermanos son un regalo muy valioso, hijo, deberías sentirte afortunado de tenerlos-

Hizo una pausa para ver si Damian lo contradecía, pero cuando lo único que hizo fue acomodarse contra él, continuó.

-Hace rato los llamaste un error. ¿Qué me dices de Dick? ¿Él es también un error?-

-¿Grayson?- inquirió el niño, extrañado- ¡Claro que no!-

-¿No? ¿por qué, si él también es huérfano?- fingió confusión.

-Es diferente…-

-¿En qué? Tampoco tiene familia biológica. ¿Y qué me dices acerca de tu amigo Colin? Él también era huérfano antes de que lo adoptaran-

-Pero ya tiene familia- replicó Damian, viendo un argumento del cual colgarse.

-Tus hermanos también-

Diablos, ¿qué siempre tenía una respuesta para todo?, pensaba Damian con frustración.

-¿Por qué no haces el intento?- insistió el hombre.

-Madre dice que no son mis hermanos- musitó el crío de manera casi inconsciente.

-¿Entonces Dick no es tu hermano?- inquirió Bruce, a lo cual Damian no respondió porque la verdad es que sí consideraba a Dick como su hermano mayor.

-Además, tu madre te ha dicho muchas cosas, ¿han sido todas ciertas?-

Damian había descubierto con el paso del tiempo que no. No todo lo que alguna vez le había dicho su madre era cierto… quizás en su perspectiva, pero no en la de él. Ahora que él mismo había estado fuera de la burbuja de creencias que era la casa Al Ghul, encontraba cada vez más erróneas las ideas de su madre y abuelo.

Quizás una familia no era tan mala idea después de todo…

-Tal vez pueda intentarlo- admitió renuentemente. No estaba acostumbrado a admitir cuando se equivocaba.

Bruce sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Bien. El paso número uno será pedirles disculpas mañana mismo, pues de seguro ya se fueron a dormir-

Damian puso los ojos en blanco. Estúpida obstinación de su padre de hacerlo pedir disculpas por todo.

-De acuerdo- acordó con cansancio.

Bruce Wayne agachó un poco la cabeza para besar el cabello de su pequeño hijo. Ya después hablarían de los demás pasos, que prácticamente consistían en ser más amable y evitar insultar o atacar a otros.

Se quedó abrazando a Damian con cariño hasta que la respiración de éste se regularizó y su peso ya estaba apoyado completamente contra la gran insignia de murciélago en su pecho. Sostuvo a su hijo sin importarle que éste se hubiese quedado ya dormido, agradeciendo en silencio el tener bajo el mismo techo a toda su familia.


End file.
